


I Want Her P2

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 322Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings: angstishA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	I Want Her P2

Your life went back to normal after the auditions. You worked your normal 12 hour shifts at the hospital, spent your off days sleeping and doing things around your house that needed to be done or working out. You actively ran three mornings a week. You pushed the auditions out of your mind and went on. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that you received a call.  
“Doctor Winchester.” You answer you’re phone without checking caller ID, your mistake.  
“Is this (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”  
“Yes who is this?”  
“This is Bob Singer you auditioned for a part on supernatural a few weeks ago. I’m calling to tell you, you got the part.”   
“Look Mr. Singer is it?”  
“Please call me Bob.”  
“Look Bob, it’s great you want me for the part but I’m going to have to decline.”  
“What?! No (Y/N) please...” you cut him off  
“Please sir don’t try to convince me. I’ve never seen your show, I have a good stable job and a house. I’m fine where I’m at so please give it to someone who wants it.” And with that you hung up. Sure that was rude but you honestly didn’t care, you could already feel your anxiety coming on because of that damn phone call.   
You told Rach about it needless to say she wasn’t speaking to you she was so pissed at what you did. You avoided any unknown numbers and tried your best to keep working with a clear head now that you started panicking again. They kept calling you to reconsider and you couldn’t hell you hadn’t even wanted to go to that damn audition.   
With everything going on you just had to get away, so you took the next few shifts off and stayed home. It was early afternoon when a knock was at your door. Sighing dramatically you got up from your couch and went to the door answering it.   
“Mr. Ackles?”


End file.
